


The best of the voice's inside my head.

by Saphor_storys



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Discrimination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Locked up, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Original Character(s), POV Daryl Dixon, Sexual Content, Swearing, Talking, Threats of Violence, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, hidden sexuality, in a cel, needing, original character is an ashole, thoughts about feelings, transgender original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphor_storys/pseuds/Saphor_storys
Summary: Daryl wasn't going to deny it anymore.His feeling's... were quite complicated. Not like he would ever admit to it, but this asshole was having other idea's.Fuck him."You've got a shit tone of issues to sort out don't you.. ha, lucky you got no place to go for now. Lucky fucker.."He needed to get back... back to him.How was he going to escape with this shit eating prick in front of him?!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes & Negan
Kudos: 8





	The best of the voice's inside my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Small note:
> 
> \- daryl's been taken.  
> \- stuck with an.. interesting personality.  
> \- thinking about crushing Negan's dick with a bat.  
> \- needing to get back to the only place he could possibly go home.  
> \- and back to him...

He didn't know how long it had been since Negan brought him a long like some side chic, but it felt like hours had passed. His fingers touched the cold ground of the cell, he couldn't tell what color it was since there was no light source.

And it's not like he can ask one of those fucker's for night light or something, right?

Who knew if it was night or day, he as hell didn't.

He'll be back soon, he knew Rick. That man wouldn't just give him away and live happily ever after in a chair full of dead walkers. No, he knew Rick would try something and if he didn't... well that's to bad but he could do it himself.

He sunk his head to the cold wall behind him and sighed. _Him._

Even if he didn't have a night light, his mind was one and image for image filled it. Even if the world went to shit, at least he found some nice people. 

Carol , Maggie , _Rick ,_ Michonne, _Rick ,_ Sasha , _Rick ,_ Carl? _Rick._

_Rick,_

Daryl banged his head against the wall and frowned. _Shut the fuck up brain._

"I ain't nobody's bitch, and i'll never be. Not him, not anybody." He mumbled quite annoyed in his situation.

_Damn that sounds pretty gay if you ask me._

Daryl's frown deepens, What the fuck, was he having a goddamn conversation with his brain already?

"fuck you, you don't know me." He snapped, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

_Rude._

He smirked to himself. "Yeah well, go bitch about to someone else. 'm not in the mood."

"I would but i got nobody to bitch to" a sudden voice said in front of him. Daryl's eyes immediately opened and his heart sped up a little faster due to the surprise. He opened his mouth feeling slight dread fill him.

"Who the fuck are you.?!" 

A soft laugh, "How lovely of you to ask my name. I m sorry but i'll refuse to answer this one."

Daryl sat up properly, searching for any person through the thick darkness. Shit, he wasn't alone.

"It sounds like you have quite the mouthful." the croaky voice continued.

Obviously he had underestimated the size of the cell since there was another person in there. Strange, he never noticed.

_"Fucking let go of me!" He growled as they threw him in the cell, locking the door behind them. The cold floor that hit his back so fast he gasped for breath._

_Fucking prick's._

The option's were to avoid a fight until one of those outside pricks showed up and check out the male's appearance and size. Other one was a fight to the death, but how could he when he didn't know how that dick looked like?

"So i assume i guess your new here." 

Daryl blinked at the darkness, raising his arm to prepare for a fight.

"You know, i see you as that asshole who makes an impulsive choice while trying to escape so i wouldn't try anything if i were you." that fucker said on the other side of the room.

Daryl snorted in a dark way. "The hell would you know." Slight movement was heard, making Daryl sit up straightly, heart beating faster to prepare for a fight.

"I know, that the guy a while ago got his head busted it open and like a sack of shit it flew everywhere. " a bitter laugh followed.

Daryl gulped softly, rubbing the sweat of his forehead as he ignored all the dirt on it. " 'warned him not to do it, but of course the asshole just had to fuck everything up."

Daryl's fist lowered slightly as he listened to the other male's voice. 

"Fascinating isn't it? it's just been Christmas and i'v already had three stinking fuckers next to me, popping the clock one by one". 

Daryl shifted uncomfortable as he dragged his but in to the furthest corner from the guy. "Lucky for you, i ain't planning on dying yet." Daryl smirked as he pulled at the suite covering his body. 

Silence followed.

"Maybe. I'll guess we'll see."

Daryl leaned his head back, his stiff body slightly relaxing as he listened to the soft breathing the other made. 

"So who's this Rick fella?" the voice said. Daryl couldn't tell if the voice was rough or soft. Just as long as he keeps his fucking distance.

His ears spiked up at the name. "None of your business." 

A laugh. "That's a shame... I thought we were getting closer."

"Literally or Mentally?" Daryl snapped. "Cause mentally i couldn't give two shits of what would happen to you. Literally we're stuck in the same shit hole."

A hum of agreement. "That's one way to put it."

( I ll finish the rest this week, promise it will get more interesting. it's not about the original character. It's about Rick/Daryl's relationship and how this effect's Daryl. The original character is just a plush for entertainment and to help Daryl, and piss the hell out of him :) 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS ABOUT RICK/DARYL.


End file.
